As Long as you will Love Me
by LOVERDOSE-fr
Summary: Luna est devenue fade et sans goûts, elle ne rêve plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit invitée chez les Weasley.


**as long as you love me**

_Point de vue de Luna. Chapitre un._

Depuis la bataille, rien ne va plus dans ma vie. Enfin, si tout va bien. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais jamais. En réalité j'ai du mal à me reconstruire, peut-être que c'est tous ces évènements qui m'ont trop perturbée pour pourvoir pleinement profiter de ma vie. Certainement. Pour le moment c'est la seule hypothèse valable. Je pense en fait que nous sommes tous démolis par ce que nous avons vécu –je pense à la bataille- mais que nous cachons au plus profond de nous notre souffrance au fond de notre être. Nous sommes inconsciemment fous.

Cela fait maintenant plus de deux ans que je vis dans mon ancienne demeure farfelue, non loin du Terrier où une certaine activité fait rage. On m'a parlé de Ginny. Ah oui, depuis la bataille nous n'avons pas énormément reparlé, elle préférait être seule et avec Harry. Aveuglée par l'amour, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que cela procure comme sensation. Bref, je reste assez souvent enfermée chez moi, je fais des choses sans grande importance, j'écris des petits écris amusants pour les enfants, je peins, je fais des recherches sur les gnomes. Comme mon père. Celui-ci est malheureusement décédé en voyage, il a été attaqué par des dragons qu'il approchait d'un peu trop près. _Qui s'y frotte s'y pique_. Je sais, pas de cœur c'est ce que vous allez vous dire mais mon père n'était pas ce genre de personnes se préoccupant réellement de la sécurité et je savais pertinemment qu'un jour celui lui jouerait des tours. Pouf. Bref, je m'amuse comme une petite folle, ou du moins je m'amusais.

En ce moment c'est l'ennui qui me ronge en plus de ma souffrance, je suis lassée de faire cela à longueur de journées, je n'en peux plus, je veux faire autre chose.

C'est donc aujourd'hui que j'appelais Ginny, première fois depuis au moins un an, je connaissais encore son numéro par cœur, ce qui m'étonna vu que mes doigts avaient pianotés tels une machine presque effrayante. J'appréhendais cela, je ne voulais pas me sentir comme intruse dans leur vie privée, mais si je pouvais passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute en sa compagnie, au moins prendre des nouvelles cela me rassurerait tellement. Oh, quelqu'un décroche.

« Allô ?

Ginny ?

Oui ! C'est Luna ?

C'est moi, ah ça fait longtemps pas vrai ?

Oh ça tu l'as dit !, dit elle en rigolant. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?

Oh rien de bien méchant, juste l'ennui qui me ronge, tu es au Terrier je présume.

Exact, et tu peux passer quand tu veux, en plus cette semaine nous accueillons toute la famille alors un invité de plus ou de moins ne fait pas de mal ! J'ai trop envie de te voir ma Luna !

C'est vrai ?!, dis-je étonnée et émue.

Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Aller, je t'attends hop hop ! »

Elle raccrocha. Je restais ébahie accrochée à mon combiné. J'étais assez surprise mais très heureuse de pouvoir enfin revoir ma meilleure amie d'antan, même si je sais qu'elle me trouve toujours aussi étrange. Je reposais lentement l'objet de communication sur sa base.

Je ne suis pas aussi bizarre qu'avant, je fais plus attention à mon image je suis un poil plus soignée dans mon apparence et le regard sur moi des autres a plus tendance à me blesser car néanmoins je reste Luna Lovegood, la fille bizarre de Poudlard.

Bref, je me préparai pour me rendre à leur petite fête, en même temps c'était la période des fêtes alors cela semblait logique que la famille de mon amie vienne pour partager un bon moment. Je n'ai pas de famille moi. Je soupirai avant d'enrouler mon écharpe corail assortie à mon t-shirt autour de mon cou. Je remis en place ma chevelure brune et me scrutai dans le miroir quelques secondes. _Que j'avais bien changé depuis tout cela, peut-être même un peu trop_.

Je fermai la porte de ma demeure bien vide et me dirigeais toute sourire vers le Terrier, laissant mes empreintes dans la neige. Depuis toute petite cela m'amuse. Le froid hivernal balayait mes joues et les fit rosir. J'avais meilleure mine. On remarquait déjà de l'activité dans la maison familiale des Weasley, des petites pancartes et la fumée s'échappant de la cheminée. De retour à la maison, en quelques sortes. Je me rapprochais du but.

Timidement, je toquai à la porte et c'est une Ginny rayonnante qui m'ouvrit avec un très large sourire. Elle ouvrit les bras et elle m'étreignit longuement très très fort. Je lui rendis alors aussitôt son étreinte.

« Haaaa, tu m'as manquée !, me chuchota-t-elle en se dégageant.

Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, pourtant je vous voyais de ma maison, c'était horrible !

Je me doute ! Rappelle moi qu'on ne fait plus jamais ça.

Je n'y manquerais pas ! »

Nous lâchâmes un petit rire avant que la rouquine ne me fasse entrer chez elle. Toutes les têtes rousses se tournèrent vers moi, amusés de me voir. Hermione et Harry étaient là, un peu plus en retrait. Tous me firent la bienvenue et ainsi se renoua une certaine amitié. Un petit malaise était dans l'air mais il s'apaisa dès que tout le monde se remit à ses occupations diverses.

« Il manque Georges il est à la boutique., m'expliqua Ginny. Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la table ? »

Comment refuser ? Je posai mon manteau, en posant un de plus sur les portemanteaux blindés des diverses vestes de la famille et des invités. Je la rejoignis dans la cuisine et sortis ma baguette. En moins de cinq minutes les assiettes et les couverts dressèrent joliment la table. Avec un sourire complice nous avons fait notre check d'antan. Ma rouquine d'amie avait préparé le repas et nous avons rejoins les autres dans la pièce principale.

Le sapin de Noël clignotait de mille feux, mille couleurs c'était superbe. J'aurais aimé en avoir un aussi grand mais je n'étais plus d'humeur. Je suis une Luna _ternie_, sans couleur, sans douleur. Je contemplais l'arbre, inspirais son odeur. Que c'était si bon. Et puis le craquement du feu dans la cheminée. Que des bruits familiers que j'avais lâchement oubliés.

« Alors quoi de neuf Luna ?, me demanda Harry, non loin de moi.

Oh rien de bien intéressant, je me reconstruis., dis-je rêveuse, mais mélancolique. »

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à parler de tout et de rien, je répondais vaguement aux questions qu'on me posait mais toute cette compagnie m'enchantait, je restais discrète tout de même comme d'habitude. Vers dix-neuf heures la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit et laissa apparaître Georges Weasley. Sa tignasse rousse et son air joyeux accroché au visage me semblait tellement familier. Il nous sourit et tout le monde l'accueillit avec bonheur. Nous nous levâmes et allons le saluer, il nous fit la bise.

« On mange quoi Ginny, je meurs de faim !, demanda-t-il.

- De la dinde, vous allez vous régaler !, déclara-t-elle. »

Tous firent un petit mouvement de joie et nous nous mîmes à table. Je me trouvais à côté de Ginny et de Molly, qui respectivement étaient à côtés de leurs époux ou de leurs « chéris ». En face de moi se trouvait Georges qui souriait et lançait des blagues à tout bout de champ et tout le monde riait. J'esquissais moi-même des sourires, l'air rêveuse. Je me mis à regarder le plafond, j'avais terminé mon assiette, même avec mon appétit. Je ne parlais pas et les autres étaient loin d'avoir fini avec leurs discussions, alors je regardais le plafond avec insistance. Y voir quoi ? Peut-être les étoiles, qui sait. Amusée par ma stupidité je baissais mes yeux sur le fenêtre, pour tenter de voir les gnomes, mais il se trouva que celle-ci se trouvait juste à côté de l'épaule de mon voisin d'en face et il crut que je le regardais avec passion.

« Je t'ai tant manqué que ça Luna ?, dit il en rigolant. »

En fait il me ramenait à la réalité plus qu'autre chose. Gênée mais toujours rêveuse, je souriais avant de répondre.

« Oh oui, comme tout le monde mais je suis toujours aussi fascinée par vos Gnomes ! »

Tus rigolèrent, moi avec. Le dessert arriva, la bûche de Noël flottant dans les airs avec des milliers de fils argentés la suivant, nappée d'un nuage de poussière dorée. J'étais émerveillée de voir qu'avec si peu on pouvait faire des merveilles et que je n'avais pas atterris dans une demeure de « bras cassés ». Ginny se mit à m'engager la conversation, parmi tout le bouaha des autres, pourtant je vis son frère Georges nous écouter. Décidément aujourd'hui !

« Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Oh, rien, je m'ennuie à mourir chez moi tu sais, c'est tellement vide.

Ohhhh, ma pauvre, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée plus tôt ?!

J'avais peur que tu me rejettes, parce que nous avons un peu perdu contact depuis…

Mais non, au contraire ! On va pouvoir se reconstruire ensemble tu vois, c'est à ça que sa sert les amis, non ?

Oui, tu as raison. Merci Ginny.

De rien ma Luna. Au fait, que veux tu qu'on fasse demain ?

Je ne sais pas, on peut aller au Chemin de Traverse par exemple ? j'ai de la peinture magique à acheter et des petits cadeaux pou Noël du coup., dis-je en balayant la table du regard avec un sourire malicieux.

Okay, on fait ça alors ! »

Nous débarrassâmes la table. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire, je vis mon amie demander à Hermione si elle désirait nous accompagner demain et la brune fut enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir s'acheter de nouveaux livres.

« J'pourrais vous accompagner. »

La voix derrière moi me fit sursauter et je me retournai pour dévisager mon interlocuteur qui fut un Weasley bien sûr. Georges, comme il travaillait là bas.

« Oh, je pense que cela sera possible bien sûr.

Dis moi Luna.

Oui ?

T'es plus comme avant, j'aimais bien tes phrases mystérieuses. »

Cette réalité me troubla. Il avait raison.

« Pourquoi une sirène pleure ?, avais-je dis aussi simplement qu'il soit. »

_Point de vue de Luna. Chapitre deux._


End file.
